LOST Profilers
by Aradatm
Summary: LOST Crossover: Aaron Hotchner will never forget the day when the team convinced him it was a good idea to go to Australia for vacation. Who the hell came up with that? Team-centric; H/P, JJ/Will, Jack/Kate, others.


**A/N: **Okay. Please, oh please, bear with me on this. This was a silly idea that came into my head one day and I'm still trying to think on how to make this all work. First of all, let me tell you this story is a crossover with LOST and I will try to include most of the cast members from both shows and give them all an fair amount of time on here. There will be pairings but NO slash. I have a vague idea on how to get the Criminal Minds cast onto the plane with the LOST crew but apart from that, I'm still trying to work it out in my head.

Please, read and enjoy. Hopefully in the near future, I'll be able to expand on this idea (once I know what I'm doing and re-watch some LOST).

**Timeline: **Criminal Minds - After season four, Mayem episode. LOST - Start of season one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds nor LOST.

**Warnings: **Slightly AU, OOC (I apologize), cursing, pairings, grammar/spelling typos, this is a random idea that floated inside my head and I'm really not sure where I'm going with this.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L.O.S.T. Profilers**

**.**

**Summary:**

LOST Crossover: Aaron Hotchner will never forget the day when the team convinced him it was a good idea to go to Australia for vacation. Who the hell came up with that? Team-centric; H/P, JJ/Will, Jack/Kate, others.

**.**

**Preface**

**.**

**11:39 A.M.**

**There **was a dull, painful ringing in his right ear that made him almost reel back in surprise. His first coherent thoughts went all the way back to the SUV explosion by the terrorists – the awful day when Kate Joyner had died.

_Oh God, they're back – they're here to finish the job._

His whole body shook with anxiety at just the thought. But it only lasted for a moment before he reminded himself that it was utterly impossible – that it could not happen.

Still, he found himself lying completely still and holding his breath just incase. He tried to silently will the light throbbing in his ear to go away. But of course, it didn't.

"Are you okay down there?"

He jerked his head up, for once, startled. "I'm fine." The ringing became louder. "I _will _be fine." He winced.

The man standing over him put out his hand. "I'm a doctor."

Hotch took it without hesitation. "It's okay. I know what I have." When he was hauled up to his feet, he clutched a hand over his ear. The man looked at him worriedly. "I'll be fine," he said again. He glanced over at the plane. "Go make sure everyone else is."

The man seemed hesitant but caught sight of a blonde-haired woman. He nodded slowly, reluctantly. "I'll check over you later then."

The older profiler watched as the man darted over to help her.

From what he could make out, she was young and pregnant and she was near the plane. He continued to stare at the two until the doctor rushed off, leaving the distressed woman with a larger man (that seemed to be unsure of what to do).

Hotch had a bad feeling deep in his guts.

It was when he looked up at the plane, that he realized why he felt that way – part of it was going to fall on top of them. His first instincts was to run toward them – to push them out of the way but then, the ringing in his ear grew even louder and he was on his knees before he knew it.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Hotch caught a glimpse of the young doctor racing back to the odd couple. The man started to shout for them to move and dove in to save them.

"Get her out of there! Come on!"

He was the heroic type, not necessarily narcissistic but he put himself out front, in the path of danger.

Like Morgan, Hotch realized.

Then he blacked out.

**.**

**2:36 P.M.**

**She **blinked her eyes open, realizing quickly that the sound of rushing water around her ears was not her imagination. With a sudden jerk of her body, she sat up.

She glanced down at herself – she was soaked and now she knew why. Grimacing, Prentiss got up to her feet. She waded out of the water and onto dry sand.

"_Come on, Prentiss. You know, it'll be fun – even Hotch is going!"_

When the _hell _did she get "Doctor Spencer Reid" to plan her vacations for her?

"Prentiss. There you are! Are you okay?"

Blinking, Prentiss found herself staring into a confused-looking Derek Morgan. "I," she licked her lips. When had it been difficult just to talk? "I think so," she said finally.

Morgan tried to smile. "That's good I guess."

They fell into an awkward silence.

**.**

**4:57 P.M.**

**This **had not gone according to plans.

Will looked over at JJ.

He wasn't sure how JJ had even convinced him on coming. He sighed and combed his hand through his hair, frustrated. "How did this even happen?"

JJ continued to stare at the sand. "We crashed," she said dully.

"I know that," he snapped.

She looked up at him, hurt. Will sighed again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound irritated. I'm just worried for Henry. What if we're stuck here for a long time?" Immediately, he knew it wasn't the right thing to say.

"It's fine." She went back to staring at the sand. "I'm worried too." She faced him again, tears glistening in her eyes. "What if we never see Henry again?"

Will put his arms around her. "Hey, JJ. Don't think like that," he gently took hold of her chin. "We will see Henry again."

"But you said-,"

Will shook his head. "I was just upset. Forget about it. We're going to get rescued real soon. Okay?"

**.**

**7:01 P.M.**

**The **young boy blinked and then stared at him. "What did you say?"

Reid shifted on the sand. He tapped the board lightly. "Have you ever played chess before?" He started to pull out the pieces and set them up on both sides.

The boy thought for a moment and then nodded his head. "Yeah, a few times," he admitted wryly. "Why?"

Reid gestured to the spot across from him. "Play a game with me. You can be white."

The boy seemed hesitant for a moment. "I have to go back to my dad. He's probably looking for me."

The profiler shrugged. "Okay."

The boy started to run off to the campfire. Then he paused and seemed to consider something. He looked back at Reid. "My name's Walt by the way."

Reid couldn't help but smile. "Spencer Reid."

**.**

**8:31 P.M.**

**Rossi **furrowed his brows.

"They took _her _with them to look for the cockpit? Why the hell would you guys do that?"

The people around the fire glanced at one another. A blonde-haired young man looked at Rossi. Confusion swirled in his blue eyes. "Why the hell wouldn't we? They said they were going to find a transceiver." His tone was arrogant.

Rossi glared at the boy. "That's not what I meant, _boy_."

The boy glared back, clearly insulted. "My name's Boone, not boy."

"I don't care what the hell it is – just as long as you don't talk like that to me ever again," Rossi spat. He started to stand up but was caught by Morgan.

"Don't start," Morgan hissed.

Rossi, grudgingly, sat back down.

Boone looked somewhat smug and was about to start another fight when an older man cut in, "What exactly did you mean earlier? You made a reference to _her_. Are you worried about something?"

Morgan glanced over to the man. He reminded him, vaguely, of Gideon.

Rossi sighed. "Yes, actually." He stared at Boone from across the fire. "Do you know if they took a gun with them?"

Boone shrugged. "I don't know," he muttered. "But I wouldn't really be worried about her. She's nothing compared to that other guy with them." He watched as the profiler shook his head.

"You're wrong, _boy_," Rossi leaned forward. "Kate Austen is the real convict."

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
